A Siren Song
by theoverlyenthusiasticwriter
Summary: After getting in trouble with their captain, Cassian and his brothers get their punishment in the form of a small, lonely rowboat trailing after their ship. Hours pass and day turns to night. When Rhys and Azriel are sound asleep, Cassian is greeted by a beauty in the waves with such a lovely voice.


Cassian listened to the gentle song of the waves, lying on his back to watch the stars up ahead. The boat beneath him rocked gently, tethered to the ship, Velaris, so they wouldn't be lost at sea.

He and his brothers had pissed off the captain, Amren, for the third time this week, earning them all a toss overboard. Amren liked them enough, however, to also let down one of the boats used to take them to land. Cassian didn't mind. It was quieter down here. The only thing he wished for now was a bit of rum and a lady in his lap.

His brothers, however, clearly did not have the same opinion.

Rhys kicked the bench Cassian was lying on. "We've been stuck out here for hours."

At the stern, Azriel rolled his eyes. "She'll reel us back some time."

"You were the one that got us into this mess," Rhys snarled at Cassian, who was pretending not to listen.

Indeed, it had been Cassian's idea to change course while the captain slept, which had brought them within a hundred miles of the British navy. Then, when they pulled starboard to a smaller ship, it had also been Cassian's idea to leap over the rail and onto the deck. He and his brothers had brought back rum, rather than gold or prisoners. It was only when the British ship was driftwood beneath the waves that Amren noticed the overly flushed faces of her three favorite, yet least favorite, pirates.

Then, like a good drunk lad, Cassian had spilled the reason they'd run into a British ship in the first place.

The alcohol had worn off with his dastardly plunge into the sea before he heaved himself onto the boat to find his brothers glaring at him.

"Man," Rhys said, slumping down on another bench, "I'd kill to have Feyre with me right now."

This time, both Az and Cassian rolled their eyes.

Feyre was the girl he'd left at the last port. Cassian had always thought she was a little out there after learning she thought sirens existed. It was the whole reason she and her older sister, Elain, refused to join the crew.

Cassian stood, going to sit at the opposite end from Azriel so he could peer into the dark water. "If Feyre were here, we'd all have to deal with even more creaky hammocks, which is something I can live without."

"I don't know, Elain wasn't bad looking. Maybe you could make some creaking of your own." He could hear the grin in Rhys's voice.

Azriel snarled softly. It was no mistake that if Rhysand was in love, Az was so smitten with Elain he wasn't too far off.

Cassian faced his brothers, leaning against the bow behind him. "You both can stick with your cheap romances. I'm a pirate, through and through, and now pretty ankle is going to tie me down."

"What about a pretty thigh?" Az teased.

"Or, help us all, a pretty breast?" Rhys laughed.

Cassian threw his brothers a middle finger. "You'll both be laughing when your stuck on land with three kids each to boot and I'm captaining the Velaris."

"In your dreams, jackass."

"You think Amren will outlive me?"

"Oh, I know Amren will outlive you," Rhys purred.

"Either way, you two will be playing Daddy and not in the fun way."

Rhys threw a boot at him.

It landed in the water with a splash. Cassian cursed. "Those are expensive, dumbass." He leaned over the rail, snatching up the boot before it could get swallowed by the sea, and paused. In the water, there was a glimmer of gold. Just a flash.

He blinked and it was gone, likely nothing more than a trick of the light.

More hours passed, the rocking of the waves gently lulling his brothers to sleep.

Cassian hummed out a tune, leaning against the bow to watch the stars above. He closed his eyes and the sea breeze brushed his face.

Then he heard it.

Softly, no more than wind against the waves, came a voice, singing the same song he had been.

He blinked at the sky, trying to decide if he was hallucinating or caught in a dream he hadn't known he'd slipped into.

But… there. It was louder, coming closer.

He sat up so quickly the boat rocked. His brothers grumbled but neither awoke fully.

The singing… Oh, gods and ocean and sky, it was beautiful. High and sweet, the voice turned a rowdy sailor's song into something too good for this world.

He scanned the horizon looking for the source. Dark waves greeted him.

The singing stopped, making him nearly sob at the silence.

It began again right beside him, making him start. He whipped his head around and found himself face-to-face with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She had her pale arms propped on the rail and was laying her head on them. Framed by dry, golden brown locks, her face was stunning, perfectly arched brows, high cheekbones, steely blue eyes, and full lips parted in song.

She paused again, lifting herself onto braced arms. "Do you like it?"

With her lifted like that, he could very clearly see that she wore no clothes, her breasts peaked and magnificent.

His pants suddenly became tight. "Yeah. I like it. Please, never stop."

She smiled a dazzling grin, pushing up even more to sit on the rail. Her legs were long and creamy, the product of every fantasy he'd ever had.

He must of been drooling as he looked upon the gem between them. She was naked and gorgeous and so… so close.

She stroked his arm, leaning closer and letting out a soft, musical laugh. "What's your name, sailor?"

"Pirate."

"What's your name pirate?"

"Cass-Cassian." He reached out as if in a daze, putting a hand atop one of those breasts. Gods, it was so soft, fitting perfectly into his palm. Gaping, he squeezed slightly, rubbing a pink nipple.

She laughed again and it was the most harmonic sound he'd ever heard. "I'm a little cold, Cassian, maybe you could warm me up?" He scrambled to strip of his jacket but she stopped him, putting a hand on his chest. "Not like that, silly."

"Will you sing again?"

"I don't think I have to," she whispered, that hand on his chest pulling him towards her.

He shuddered. "Please. Oh gods, I'd kill to hear it."

She sighed and let go of him.

He cried out as she slipped back into the water, latching onto her hands. "What-what are you doing? Come back here."

"Why don't you swim with me? We can sing together."

He stood, stripping off his jacket, shirt, and boots faster than he ever had before. With no hesitation, he dived into the water, wrapping his arms around her. "Sing. Sing again." The water was frozen and she wasn't much warmer, but he didn't mind at all.

She smiled and opened her mouth.

Cassian fell into a daze, ignoring the feeling of something wrapping around his legs, binding them together. He leaned in, kissing her throat to feel the vibrations of her voice through his lips. His hand went back to her breast, the other snaking down her back. Soft scales met his fingers where her ass should be, surprising him, but she kept singing, drawing him from his thoughts.

Her nails scratched lightly through his hair as he sucked on her neck, tasting salt water. She tugged his hair lightly, bidding him to pull back.

When he did, her eyes were brighter than the stars, hair fanned around her. She'd closed her mouth but the song was still going, leaving him heavy-lidded with lust.

"Kiss me," she said over the music.

He leaned in, feeling the muscle binding his legs together contract, keeping him from kicking himself afloat. He didn't mind, though, as his lips closed over hers-

"Cassian!" someone roared and he was yanked away.

He hadn't even realized he'd gone under until air hit his face as his brothers grabbed at his shoulders, his hair.

The girl screamed, such a wrenching and ugly sound that it snapped him from his daze. He dared a glance down, finding a golden tail wrapped around his legs.

He thrashed, sputtering as he tried to free himself.

Around them, more sirens were screaming.

The one in front of him smashed his mouth into hers and he felt razor sharp teeth but thoughts flew from his mind at her kiss. He sank beneath the waves.

Another second and he was back up again, Rhysand's saber cleaving into the flesh of the siren's arm, while Azriel, appearing in the water beside him, waved a torch to fend off the others.

The siren snarled, her nails-claws-digging into Cassian's arm. He ripped her hand off him and snatched the saber from Rhys. He plunged it beneath the waves, sinking it deep into her tail.

She unwound herself with a cry and disappeared.

"Get in the boat," Rhys snarled, helping Az back up.

Cassian scrambled in after him, panting hard through his teeth. He lay on the deck and tried to shake away the feeling that tasted something like betrayal.

"What," Az said softly, "the fuck was that?"

Cassian looked down at his chest, finding claw marks where she'd touched him. He cursed vividly. "I thought she was a woman, I swear. She had legs."

"It was an illusion," Rhys snapped, dropping his head into his hands. "Shit, I should have believed Feyre."

Cassian, shaken and soaked, silently agreed.


End file.
